


The Color of His Lingerie.

by DanDog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: The Commander and Captain deserve some time with each other, what with the war against the Titans ending.Neither would have it any other way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I could use some crossdressing!Eruri in my life right now.
> 
> So..enjoy?
> 
> That is, if you're still sticking around even with my inactivity.

Erwin's nerves were bouncing rapidly by the time he heard his husband return from a trip to the market.

He sat on their azure couch, dressed in a pair of brown pants and loose grey shirt. Since the end of the war and reforming of the government, peace had settled within their society.

 

Shortly after retirement, Erwin had proposed to Levi. It was quite the secret that the two were together, and quite the shock when they told their friends.

 

Nevertheless, the two husbands had settled down nicely.

 

I wonder if he'll be fine with my surprise, the blond man pondered.

In fact, underneath his baggy clothes, Erwin was dressed a matching set of light green lingerie. He had saved up some of his money from the Survey Corps and divided it. One half was for the anniversary dinner they would have the following night, and the other went to the lingerie.

 

He felt his palms dampen with sweat and rubbed them on his pants, butterflies rapidly fluttering in his stomach. Before he could stress himself out any further, however, the front door clicked open. 

 

"Oi, old man! Come help me with these bags!" 

Erwin shot up from the couch, effectively snatching the many bags his husband carried.

They placed them in the kitchen, Levi starting to put the food in cabinets.

Erwin bent out to grab some of the contents as well to help, and he started when he heard a low whistle.

 

"Is there a reason you're wearing female underwear, old man?"

Erwin bit his lip, heart pounding rapidly.

 

"I..can explain, Levi," he said hurriedly. 

 

He was baffled when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle.

"I actually like it, Erwin.." 

 

The blond's breath caught in his throat, especially when Levi began to slide his pants down.

 

"You look.." Levi murmured, pushing Erwin on his hands and knees,"too damn tempting."

Erwin felt his cock pulse with arousal,"What..what are you going to do?"

Levi never answered, only trailed his hands over his husband's ass.

"What's under your shirt, Erwin?"

This time, the blond never responded.

Levi chuckled as he pushed up the baggy article of clothing.

Erwin hoped Levi appreciated the matching top, and his hopes were soon confirmed when Levi kissed his shoulder.

 

"You're already so hard, Erwin," Levi whispered, stroking the said man's erection through the lace panties.

Erwin gasped, rocking into Levi's palm.

He immediately drew back his hand, causing a whine of disapproval to sound from Erwin's throat.

 

"You did this for me, didn't you?" Levi questioned, his lips hovering just inches away from the other man's neck.

"Yes," Erwin breathed out, desperately wishing Levi's hand would return.

 

Levi kissed his neck,"Then I intend to have fun, Erwin. That means I'm the one pulling the strings this time."

 

Erwin never anticipated the wild night that would follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit. I realized I titled this 'The Color of His Dress' when, in fact, our precious blond cinnamon ball of fury is NOT in a dress. Yeah, the new title doesn't have the same ring to it, but it's accurate to the story line.
> 
>  
> 
> Danny out.
> 
> -cue the dropped mic and uncomfortable screeching noise after-


End file.
